outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Documents/@comment-120.61.25.168-20131208082145
There are, in essence, three -really- important parts. #1: The Nanotech which the Walrider is (this is confirmed in the documents. The "ghost" we see is called "the swarm" and it's just a swarm of tiny nanobots") is self-perpetuation(sp), but does so by altering human cells in order to replicate. Making them factories, in a way. How it does this isn't explained, but it's pretty bluntly stated in a document you find near the end. The Doctor at the end (who's name I can't remember) also, I believe, mentions something about the Nanites having the ability to "infect" people, if required / allowed. #2: The Nano bots are semi-intelligent, but not sentient. They need a mind, a persona, to control them. However it cannot be just -any- mind, it has to be a particular mind.. This is, again, confirmed via documents #3: The Nano bots have to "learn" with who-ever it is that controls them, who-ever their host is. They have to be submitted to extreme pain, grief, fear, adrenaline, ect ect. It, somehow, causes the nanites limited intelligence to sort of "absorb" the person's mind. Either allowing that person directly to control them, or in the lack of such a being maybe acting like the mind they've "absorbed". This is again confirmed through documents, though I'm admittedly paraphrasing a bit. Now, onto what I think happend with the storyline. Basically, I believe that the Nanites, once on the loose, were functioning as a virus. As the Walrider moved around and killed / attacked people, small amounts of nanites would imbed themselves into the bodies of nearby humans. This is the swarm attempting to replicate, spread, infect, grow, what have you; but again it needs very specific conditions to.. "grow"? For lack of a better term? Basically, I believe that everyone in the Asylum, including Miles (after his first encounter with the Walrider), was infected. This is backed up by the "static prayer" which we hear mentioned. More importantly, almost -directly- after Miles has his first encounter with the Walrider whilst in the court-yard, where it flies at you and hits you once but can't kill you, begins to write down that he himself is hearing / noticing the static prayer. I believe that the prayer is simply a sign of being infected by the nanites, and little more. Beyond that, it's really quite simple. Very few at the place actually knew what was going on, whether they worked for the company or not. It seems like only Walker, the Doctor, eventually Miles, and -potentially- Trager are the living (at least for awhile..) beings who know or learn of what's going on. And I believe that, Trager not with-standing, both Walker and the Doctor want to contain it; but in different ways. The Doctor, obviously, wants to control it by killing billy; the host, the factory, the brain. Walker seems to want to just kill people... I believe it's people he deems as "viable" to host it, as he was the #2 runner up to become the host for the swarm. So other than the Doctor himself he's probably got the best idea of what it takes to be a host, and he's decent at picking people out who could do it successfully. This is him being obsessed with "containment". Seeking to prevent the Swarm / Walrider / Nanobots from spreading. Trager is sort of a wild card.. I really donno wtf is up with him. Anyway, further more: I believe that Father Martin was grooming Miles to be the host for the Walrider, despite him not believing it was nanotech but instead a god / demon. He seemed to hold some form of control over the vast majority of the inn-mates, so it wouldn't have been terribly hard. In fact, given the state of the place it seems like whatever wild and lawless nightmare has been going on there has been going on for awhile, and given some of the horrific looking surgeries which have been performed on a large number of the inn-mates, I believe he -may- have even orchestrated Miles towards Trager. Hoping that Trager wouldn't -kill- him, but just torture / maim him and then let him go. As I -suspect- he did with many other patients. Anyway, regardless of that, I believe he -did- control the naked men, and wanted them to scare and terrify Miles. This is backed up by the fact that, after Martin is dead, the naked men don't just immediately gut you. If they were willing to do it while Martin was alive and wanted you alive, why the hell would they spare you when he was dead? In very short, I believe Martin led Miles on a tour of the grounds so that he could see the horror present, scared him out of his mind, and made him believe he was near death in many cases (though in the areas with Walker and potentially Trager he actually was) in order to groom him to be a host for the Walrider. Very quickly, to anyone who says the naked-man conspiracy thing wouldn't be viable because they will kill you if you let them.. it's a game. There are plenty of games where something will kill you if you fail, but directly after you're told that it was just a simple test / hazing, and it wouldn't have actually led to your death. It's basically game mechanics. Anyway, moving on; tying everything together. The way I believe the ending panned out is that Miles, when infected by the nanobots, was already very receptive; and the pain he continued to endure, the horrific sights he saw, the fear he experienced, and all of those terrible things successfully made him the perfect host. This resulted in, when Billy died, the swarm being left to its own devices. And, in that case, recognizing the Nanobots already inside of Miles which basically gave the go-ahead to infect and use him to reproduce and give them another host body. Now, for the final important part. It's said in the notes down in the final lab that, should anyone who was "normal" ever gain control of the Swarm, the results could be disasterous. They were using damaged minds for a reason, that being -they- wanted control. I believe that the Nanobots inside of Miles not only identified him as an ideal factory to merge with, but that he was the first perfect-sane, normal mind they'd ever had the opportunity to observe through all of the required ordeals. That this allowed them to copy his persona and operate independantly once he died. That, in effect, either a blue-print of his "sane" mind was grafted onto the Nanobots, causing the Swarm to act like him (Defending his body when he died) despite the host's real mind perishing. Alternatively, the Swarm may have gained a much larger amount of sentience from sure a pure and strong specimen's pysche. Recognizing itself as an entity and basically deciding it was God.